Forever and Ever
by LilHam
Summary: The male Zero's as children, teens and then adults. This is a story that describes their life and their desperate escape from Nagisa and Ritsu. rated M for later chapters, youjixnatsuo ritsukaxsoubi WARNING: YAOI may contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

**"Wahh!" A small child could be heard screaming out. "Please! Someone help me!" He screamed closing his eyes tightly. **

**"Stop struggling!" A women said dragging a screaming boy by his wrist. He was unable to cry, though he couldn't feel her dragging him he was upset by the fact she was being so rough with him. His small muscles tightened up. **

**"Where are you taking me Nagisa-sensei? Why! I don't want to go!" He yelled digging his feet into the ground. "**

**Youji! Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you! Goddammit!" She said in a fit of angry, she hit him across the face, leaving a big red mark on his face. He only blinked out of fear, he couldn't feel anything. His eyes saden and his ears dropped. She looked down at the small boy who she had a tight grip on."I didn't mean to hit you, but your driving me crazy! Where going to go see someone you can play with. He'll be your new friend." Nagisa said patting his head. He was confused. What's a "_freind_" he thought? "Oh and Youji, your name is going to be "Zero" it's your real name. If you hear someone talking about Zero then it's you." She said and started walking again. **

**"Zero? Why Zero? Why not Youji?" He asked innocently, confused on why she was changing his name. **

**"Zero it's no time to be asking such silly questions. I will call you what I want. After all I did create you." She said with a smirk. **

**"My name's Youji! Not Zero!" Youji said disobeantly. He pulled her hand off his. Angrily she glared at him. **

**"What did I tell you, Zero? I don't have to punish you for being bad again do I?" She asked Youji gripping his hand tighter. Punish...the word stuck in his mind. She had never hurt him before. He couldn't feel pain. Had she really hurt him? Punish was a bad thing. Youji knew the meaning of it. Why would she want to punish him? He hadn't really done anything wrong. He was so confused about everything. **

**"Why would you punish me Nagisa-sensei?" Youji asked, looking up at her for a moment and then looking down again. **

**"Bad children _must_ be punished for their actions. You defied my orders. That's a bad thing, Zero. Learn from your mistakes, don't let this slip up happen again." Nagisa said in a clam yet angry tone. Youji gently nodded, and kept following her. These words played over in his mind: Punish, bad, Zero, mistakes. Why? Why did these things matter? What was his purpose. Couldn't he just live like a normal child? Happily playing with each other, running around acting like they were from different places. Such as in the old west, or as a samurai. Youji knew nothing of this "_playing_" he was still confused on what a "_friend_" was. Nagisa stopped in front of a large building. She had let go of Youji.**

**"Now Zero, this will be your new home for a short while. Just to get to know your friend a little better, you've never meet him before, I'm sure you'll be acquainted soon." Nagisa said opening the door and pushing him inside. A man stood over him. **

**"Well if it isn't the little missing puzzle piece." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. Youji quickly stood up, and stepped back away from him. Nagisa laughed.**

**"There's nothing to fear Zero." She said pushing him back toward the man. He winced, he knew this man was scary. He didn't like anything about him. **

**"Goodbye, Nagisa, and Ritsu. Until we meet again." The man said in a causal voice, waving them out the door. Nagisa nodded and began to walk again. At this point it was raining. **

**"Here Nagisa. I don't want you getting wet." Ritsu said draping a blanket over her. **

**"Thank you." She said with a slight smile as she walked.  
**

**Being in such a new place was weird for Youji. He didn't really get out much. He curiously looked around. Examining everything. "Umm...Sir? Where do I go?" Youji asked still shaken up around this man. He laughed. **

**"You go upstairs, here let me take you." He said gripping on Youji's small sleeve. He pulled him up the stairs quickly, almost making Youji fall over. He was a very slender, small child. As soon as the reached the top of the steeps, Youji blinked. There was a long hallway, the led up to a door. "This way, Zero." He said still pulling him along. He opened the door wide. There was a another small boy laying on the futon spread out on the floor. "Wake up Zero!" He said in a harsh tone, kicking the boy. **

**"But I am awake!" Youji said confused. **

**"No you dumb ass. This Zero!" He said angrily as he pointed down to the boy. The boys eyes slowly opened. As soon as he saw Youji his eyes widened. "Zero, this is your new partner Zero. See? He has the same name as you, unlike your past partners." The man said pushing Youji so he was on the floor also. Youji fell to the floor with a thump. "Now get the know each other, you'll be with each other for sometime." He said closing the door quickly and locking it. Youji shyly sat up.**

**"Hello..." Youji said to the boy who was looking at him weird. **

**"Hello." The boy answered back, sitting up so he could get another look at Youji. "What's your name?" He asked.**

**"ah, my name's Zero." Youji said quickly.**

**"No I mean your other name." The boy said with a smile.**

**"Oh umm...it's Youji. My name's Youji." He said nodding. **

**"Youji...my name's Natsuo!" He said with a bit of energy. Natsuo gently reached over and took Youji's hand. Placing it agaisnt his own, exmaining how big it was. Natsuo's face lit up with delight. "Look! Their both the same size! I guess you are my other half!" Natsuo giggled, wrapping his fingers around Youji's. Youji blushed. **

**"Your other half?" Youji asked confused. **

**"Yeah, that's what Nagisa-sensei says about us. Were connected she says." Natsuo said nodding. **

**"Wait. How do you know Nagisa-sensei?" Youji asked pulling his hand away from Natsuo. **

**"Umm well I guess the same way you do. I mean we are the same aren't we?" Natsuo said taking Youji's hand again. **

**"Were not the same! Why would you say some thing as stupid as that? I'm nothing like you, your weird." Youji said getting up and moving farther away from him. Natsuo blinked in surprise. No one was ever this bold to him. Youji glared at him from the other side of the futon. Natsuo didn't really know what to say, he bit his lip. Natsuo didn't want Youji to hate him, not this early in their relationship. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Youji. **

**"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I hate having people mad at me." Natsuo whispered, his eyes were still closed. Youji looked away, he was blushing from the embrace. **

**"It's alright I guess...but were not the same, and we never will be, were only similar _not _the same." Youji said hugging him back. Natsuo smiled at him. They could both tell that they were going to like having a "friend" around. **

**The next morning Nagisa come around to visit the boys. Youji and Natsuo both went up to her showing her cute animals the had made out of clay. "Look Nagisa-sensei!" The said in-tuned together. She gave the a weird look, the she took the clay animals to have another look at them, then she threw them on the ground. The boys blinked in surprise they thought she would like them. Natsuo picked up the animals which were now in pieces. **

**"Don't you like them? We made them for you and Ritsu-sensei!" Natsuo said holding the pieces up for her. She gave them a disgusted look. **

**"No I don't. Why would you make something so stupid?" She said taking them out of Natsuo's hands and throwing them away. **

**"Ah...but we worked really hard on those."Youji said and his ears dropped. **

**"Don't look at me like that Zero. Your wasting your own time with stupid toys. Here, take this." Nagisa said handing him a hammer and nail. He blinked. What was he to use this for? Natsuo stared at the hammer and nail for a second and went back to eating his lunch. **

**"Nagisa-sensei? What do I do with this?" Youji asked pulling on the bottom of her shirt. A smirk came across her face.**

**"Well Zero, you will use it to _kill_ of course." Nagisa said still witha smirk on her face. What did it mean to "_kill_"? Would that hurt someone? Why did she want him to kill? He shook his head. **

**"Don't make Youji kill people!" Natsuo said standing up. His fist were closed tightly. Though he was afraid of what would happen because of his outburst. Nagisa gave him a stern look and walked over to him. She grabbed the sides of his face pulling him over toward her. **

**"Don't make me angry Zero. You mean nothing to me. I could just create another set of Zero and kill both of you." She said digging her nails in the sides of his face. His eyes grew wide. Unable to speak he backed away and closed his eyes. Why do we have a life like this? What's our purpose? I just want to live. Killing isn't that hard. It's kind of fun. I don't want to die though. Not yet. Natsuo had some many thoughts right now. He looked over at Youji who was looking down, feeling bad about asking that. He had gotten Natsuo in trouble. Even after hearing what she said, he just didn't want Natsuo to die. He didn't care about his own life. "Now Zero, show the other Zero how to kill alright? I'm leaving." She said walking out the door. **

**"Ah, Natsuo...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Youji said walking over to him. Natsuo shook his head.**

**"No, no its OK." He said with a slight smile. Youji reached out, pulling Natsuo into an embrace. Natsuo blinked with surprise since he had done the same to Youji the night before. Natsuo closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Youji body next to him. Once Youji let go, Natsuo pulled him back. "Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone again." He said quietly. **

**"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere I promise." Youji said breaking away from the hug. **

**"I mean Nagisa-sensei said that my other partners left me. She said that they didn't like me. I don't want you to leave me too." Natsuo saidholding onto Youji's hand tightly. **

**"Oh, I wont leave you Natsuo. I promise alright? We'll be together forever." He said smiling. Natsuo smiled back. Together forever. That was a long time. He knew Youji would keep his promise. He could just see it in his eyes. He brought Youji's hand to his lips. As soon as Youji felt Natsuo's soft lips on his hand he blushed. Natsuo let go of him. **

**"Forever and ever Youji." Natsuo said giggling. Youji nodded **

**"Forever and ever." He said repeating it. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**_Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for reading! This is my first fan fic so please give me a break. But don't be afraid to leave reviews. Even if they are bad. But if you leave me a comment on how it's bad please tell me why you think so don't just say "OMG YOUR STORY SUCKED" or anything like that. Ok thank you all! 3 I'll continue writing the rest if you all keep reading. _**

**_With love 3 Lil Ham aka Haylee _**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ah wake up, wake up sleepyhead!" Natsuo said kicking his feet up while sitting on his partner. **

**"I'm up..." Youji said rubbing his eyes. Natsuo face glittered with happiness. Once Youji saw this he blinked a few times. **

**"Guess what I did?" Natsuo said excitedly while gently bouncing up and down. **

**"What did you do Natsuo-chan?" Youji asked, though he thought he knew what was coming. **

**"I...I put glitter on me! Am I cute?" Natsuo said laughing and showing it to him. Youji laughed. **

**"Yes, your adorable." He said running his hand through his hair, fixing it, and messing it up at the same time. **

**"YAY!" Natsuo shouted getting off of him and quickly running down the stairs. Youji blinked and then laughed. Natsuo has so much energy he though with a yawn. Youji stood up, his body was still very small and slender, only his hair had grown quite long and had straitened up a bit. He wore a long white button up shirt and a short pair of shorts(more like boxers). He picked up his shirt and pants that had been laying on the ground from the day before and took them and a towel, and wash cloth,into the bathroom. He gently sighed and turned on the foist, to the hot water and patiently waited for the tub to fill up. Youji sat there pondering about things, tapping on his bare legs. He kicked his feet, sitting on the edge of the counter top. The door suddenly opened, and Natsuo walked. "Ah! I'm sorry Youji-chan!" He yelled walking out quickly with a slight blush on his face and shutting the door.**

**"It's alright." Youji said in surprise. Youji hopped down off the counter and checked to see if the bath was filled yet. It was and very nice and warm almost like his own personal hot spring. He turned off the water and brought the soap and shampoo and conditioner to the tub and set them on the side, where a nice little place had been laid out. Then he took off his button up shirt exposing his small chest. Then he had took of his small shorts and got in. A small gasp could be hear from the hot water agaisnt his skin. It didn't hurt, plus he couldn't feel pain. It was just warm, he loved the soft water, and bath beads that had been placed in the bath perfectly. He stared at the blue-green colored water and the small duck, yellow bath beads. Then he looked at the walls of the tub that had been written on, probably by Natsuo. It read: I'm pretty sexy. Youji knew right away that it had been Natsuo, with Nagisa's bath crayons. He let out a small laugh. That smile quickly turned into his normal straight face once again though. He poured out a genours amount of soap in his hand and carefully rubbed it all over his arms, then his legs and his chest. A knock could be heard on the door. "Hello?" Youji asked, rinsing off the soap on him. **

**"Youji-chan...? Can i come in just really quick?" Natsuo asked opening that door slightly. **

**"Yeah, go ahead." Youji said laying back in his bath once again, not really caring that Natsuo was in there also. He put a small wrapped up towel full of cold water so he wouldn't overheat in the bath, on his head. Natsuo looked over at Youji to see his bare chest and waist. He blushed, and went back to getting a few things that he had left in the bathroom. Youji had began putting shampoo into his hair, lathering it up real good before he put it in. He ran his fingers through his long, silky teal hair, that shimmered in the small amount of light that was coming from the small window in the bathroom. Natsuo bit on his lip, while watching Youji in the bath. Was this a desire that he was craving or was it just that we has staring at him, since he was his fighter and all. Natsuo looked down a little lower to see the tips of Youji's knees sticking out from the water. Youji got the feeling that he had been staring at him and looked over toward him. He had caught Natsuo staring. Natsuo blinked with a blush. He closed his eyes tightly. "Natsuo-chan? Why are you staring at me?" Youji asked, giving him an odd look. Natsuo's eyes opened and he paused for a moment.**

**"I'm sorry. It wasn't nice of me to stare." Natsuo said getting the rest of his things and began to walk out the door.**

**"But you didn't answer my question. Why were you staring?" Youji repeated his question again. A blush came across his face again.**

**"It was just that I saw the small like ducky floating and it was sidetracking." Natsuo said with a sigh. He didn't like lying to Youji. But he wasn't going to tell him that he was staring at him out of desire. That would have been highly embarrassing and plus he didn't know how Youji would react to that. **

**"Oh I see. Alright then, well goodbye. I'll be out in a little while then we can play okay?" Youji said coming to a compromise with his slightly disappointed fighter. Natsuo gave a smile.**

**"Ah! Hai! Okay, what do you want to play Youji-chan?" Natsuo asked before he left the room. **

**"hmm...I'm not sure yet how about you pick this time. Alright? I'll play what ever you want." Youji said smiling. Natsuo nodded.**

**"Alright! Bye Youji-chan." **

**"Bye." Soon after Natsuo had left, Youji stepped out of the tub and dried himself off. His hair was still wet though so he wrapped it up in a towel so it could dry faster. He put his clothes on and left the bathroom, to find Natsuo sitting outside the door. Natsuo looked up at him.**

**"Youji-chan"**

**"Natsuo-chan."**

**"What are we going to play? I couldn't think of anything."**

**"Well how about we wrestle, we both enjoy that a lot." A blush formed on Natsuo's face again. To think of him and Youji rolling on the floor together. So close, it made him want him more. He wasn't going to let his feeling get the best of him though. **

**"Hai! Okay Youji-chan." **

**"Alright!" Youji gently rolled over to Natsuo, so they were side-by-side, then he rolled on top of him. Youji gave a small laugh and so did Natsuo. They had enjoyed this ever since they were kids.Natsuo flipped him over so he was on top of him. They looked each other in the eye for a second. Youji gave a slight smile. Natsuo bent his head closer to Youji's. There lips slowly brushed past each others. Youji blushed. He felt Natsuo's soft lips on his for a moment. It felt warm to him, he liked the feeling. **

**"Natsuo-chan...what are you doing?" Natsuo gave him a stare. He really didn't know what he was doing. He was unable to answer. Youji gently pushed on him. Natsuo then came back out of his daze. **

**"Ah! Youji-chan i'm really sorry I didn't know what i was doing." He said embarrassed badly. Why did he do that in the first place?**

**"It's alright." Youji got out from under him and fixed his hair. He didn't want Nagisa to see them playing. They were now only aloud to do their jobs and nothing else. They hadn't had fun for a while. They both missed it very much. The old days. Then again it was painful. I mean they had to live through so many things. Youji was confused on what Natsuo had been doing and why. **

**"Zero!" Nagisa's voice rang in their ears. Though this was good timing. They both felt really awkward about all of this. **

**"Yes, Nagisa-sensei?" They said at the same time. A slight smirk came to her small childish face. **

**"I have a job for you two. I want you to kill who they call Beloved and Loveless." She said handing Youji his hammer and nail.**

**"Ah! Beloved...Beloved was Seimei! Remember?" Natsuo said turning to Youji. Youji nodded. **

**"Then why is he with a Loveless? You can't have someone who has a different name then you do can you?" Youji asked Nagisa. **

**"Of course not. That's why they need to die, before they try to kill you." She said, lying to them again. She had been lying to them from the very beginning. They nodded. **

**"Consider it done." They both said, walking out. Who were Loveless and Beloved? Youji and Natsuo had met a Beloved before, Seimei. Who was his fighter? And who was his new sacrifice, since Nagisa had told them that Seimei died. They weren't fond of Seimei, but they didn't dislike him either. The only hard thing was they didn't really know who they were looking for.Anyway they still walked along, wearing matching outfits. Natsuo's was a little lighter blue than Youji's. Killing at this point didn't bother them. Youji actually loved blood. It was like a game to him. He would laugh and torture those who were dieing in front of his eyes. Natsuo didn't really mind it either, bu the was less cruel with his victims. Sometimes it bothered him when Youji tortured them and things. He would try to look away or concentrate on something else.Which usually didn't work. Not over the blood-curdling screams and sounds of pain.Also the smell of the dead didn't help either. He knew what they smelled like, it made him sick. Youji didn't enjoy that part either. They both held their stuffed animals in their hands. Youji's was a cat and Natsuo's was a bear. They had put what looked like bandage stripes over their mouths. It stood for something. Natsuo was looking at what Nagisa gave them. She had handed them a paper with the names of their victims. Natsuo read over the names; "Ritsuka Aoyagi, and Soubi Agatsuma." He repeacted them again, only a little louder so Youji could hear. "Ritsuka Aoyagi and Soubi Agatsuma, remember that Youji-chan. That's who were looking for alright?" Natsuo said. **

**"Alright." **

**"Youji-chan? Who are they?"**

**"I don't know...wait. What was the first name you said?" **

**"Ritsuka Aoyagi." **

**"Aoyagi...Aoyagi! That's Seimei's brother! You remember don't you? Seimei! Nagisa-sensei said that he had a little brother!" **

**"Ah, hai. How old is he?" **

**"I'm not sure. Dose it matter?"**

**"No not really."**

**"Oh! Then that would be Loveless...right?" **

**"What?"**

**"Aoyagi! He would be Loveless!"**

**"Thats right. Then Agatsuma must have been Seimei's fighter."**

**"Then that's who we target. That kid, Aoyagi probably doesn't even know what's going on. He sounds like a total pansy."**

**"Don't you mean pussy?"**

**"There both the same aren't they?"**

**"Yeah." Natsuo laughed. "So we don't care about the kid?"**

**"Nope. Right now we have bigger fish to fry." Youji gave a smirk. If he had been Seimei's fighter then he had probably was good. "This could be interesting Natsuo-chan." Natsuo nodded. **

**"I'm sure it will be. I want to meet this Soubi." **

**"Me too. Then I want to kick his ass." **

**"That would be fun." Natsuo laughed. They kept walking. **

**"Where do you think we should start looking?"**

**"Well...if we can find where Loveless is then Beloved will probably be with him."**

**"OK, lets ask around."**

**"Thats a good idea Natsuo-chan" Youji smiled at him for a moment and then went back to thinking.**

**"Thank you...Youji-chan I..." **

**"Hmm?"**

**"Never mind. It was just something. I don't even remember anymore." Youji blinked.**

**"Alright then." Natsuo had something to tell him, but he just couldn't. Why? They had always been open with each other. Natsuo's heart had been filled with desire ever sense he had saw Youji in the bath. He didn't really know what was going on. He was very confused. Yet Youji was so innocent, or so he thought. He would come to learn later that he was more of a sadist then he would ever be. Though that had been easy to tell, since he had a spark inside of him, for example every time they would fight another team; Youji would get very excited. He enjoyed this, almost more than anything else. Natsuo tried not to think of any of this. Not at a time like this anyways. He had to concentrate on the up-coming battle. Natsuo looked at Youji; who was walking a little bit ahead of him. His shoulder were small, but broad. Everything about him was adorable. He was very small and thin though. It almost looked unnatural. Youji reminded him of a little soldier, he had his weapon in hand and walked confident, yet relaxed. Natsuo had saw soldiers on old movies before. Natsuo's hand reached out to touch Youji's. They brushed past each other. He grasp his hand, holding it gently. He linked his fingers in Natsuo's. This was very comforting to him, he loved when Youji would hold his hand and things. It made him feel safe and secure. Youji felt the same way about Natsuo. Youji felt Natsuo let go, but only to hold his arm. He had wrapped his arms around Youji's, he rested his head softly on Youji's shoulder. Youji blushed. It was a little weird at first, but he got used to it quickly. Youji put his arm around Natsuo, holding his small body. Though Natsuo was a little taller than Youji. Height didn't matter to either of them though. Natsuo stood up for a second. He wanted to fulfill his desire. He wanted to kiss Youji. He had wanted to for a long time. Though this time he was sure that he loved him. "...Youji-chan..." He whispered bring his face close to Youji's.**

**"Yes?" Youji said a little puzzled. There was a look in Natsuo's eyes that he had never seen before. His eyes were full of life. He gave Youji a happy smile. This was the face of Natsuo that he had only seen when they were younger. He was happy to see it again. Natsuo; who was already leaning against him, reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Youji blushed, and so did Natsuo. It had took Natsuo a lot of courage to work up his nerve to do that. As soon as Natsuo's lips broke away from Youji's soft skin, it began to rain. They looked up at the sky for a moment and then at each other. They really didn't want to get wet. Youji led Natsuo to an ally like place, it was small and it had a tiny roof like gutter hanging from the top. They huddled against each other too keep warm and try not to get wet. Though they were already wet and there clothes were tighter than usually. **

**"This is weird." Natsuo said brushing some wet hair out of his face.**

**"What is?"**

**"That it's raining. It was supposed to be clear sky's today."**

**"Oh...well since when has the weather ever been completely predictable?"**

**"I guess your right..."**

**"I know i'm right." Youji gave a small smirk of pride. Natsuo felt Youji's long, wet hair against his skin. It was cold. So was Youji though. They had always been sensitive to the cold and hot. **

**"Youji-chan, your cold."**

**"I know...you are too."**

**"I'll warm us up..."**

**"What?" Natsuo leaned Youji against the wall, and kissed him. That had been both of their first kisses. They both were laying flat against the wall, there lips still pressed together. Natsuo ran his fingers through Youji's long hair, and along the hem of his shirt. His touch was soft and warm. It made Youji like he wanted him. Youji broke the kiss and held up a finger in front of Natsuo's. He opened his eyes and smiled at him.**

**"Not now, we have a job to do. I promise we'll continue later." Youji said and began walking along the cold streets again. Now they would begin searching for Aoyagi and Agatsuma again. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Okay chapter 2 is done! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed for Chapter 1! You all left such nice comments! To tell you the truth I was so nervous on how everyone would comment and stuff. I really don't think I'm good at this. It's a lot of fun. So if all of you keep reading and reviewing I promise to keep writing! As I said in the description, things will heat up in later chapters! So here is the boy's first step, I guess you could call it. Well thank you all so much! Please review! ((DON'T WORRY I WILL CONTINUE IT IN CHAPTER 3, I WILL WRITE IT AS FAST AS I CAN!))_**

**_With love,_**

**_LilHam aka Haylee Ashe M. _**


	3. Chapter 3

The Zero's leaned on each other, holding each other's side. If they had let go then they both would have probably fallen over. Dead on the street. They had been beat. By Beloved, Loveless hadn't even been with him. Youji had a dazed look in his eyes, he had been hurt the most, only because it was natural for a sacrifice to get all the pain from their fighter. It didn't hurt, they were worn though. Youji's hands shook on the hip of his fighter, Natsuo had been really worry about him. It was unusually cold that night, and sense the Zero's were very sensitive to the cold and hot, it made their condition much worse. Natsuo shivered against Youji, he was sick about this. They both new that Nagisa-sensei would be pissed beyond all reason. How could the nearly indestructible Zero's be taken down by him? He wasn't anything special just another fighter they had faced. This was their first time losing, they had been unstoppable, until now anyways. All their self-confidences and pride was shot down like a flock of white doves, it was gone, for now anyways. They held hands, both were full of blood, from each other and from themselves. They were heavily bleeding on their hands, it was almost dripping from their palms, which were still full of sweat. What had become of Beloved though? Neither of them cared and wanted to know, they held a grudge. After all he had beaten them, but not escaped their famous brands of torture. Youji had driven a nail through his hand, which would have been _extremely _painful. He had been left laying on the ground, hoping that Loveless would show up soon. Youji and Natsuo had slipped away after they were defeated. Not really knowing where to go. They could never go back to Nagisa-sensei, not only would the embarrassment of losing kill them, but so would her sick torture. She could do anything. Possibly kill them, or get new Zero's. Or worse they could be separated. That would lead them to a worse death, than being beaten or abused for the rest of their lives. It would slowly tear them apart, driving them into a suicidal rage, or so they thought. At this point, they were both scared beyond all reason of sanity. Even if they didn't know it, they were already both dieing of hypothermia. Their hands and bodies were shaking uncontrollably, and their heads were getting lighter, their vision became blurred. Youji had been trying to talk with Natsuo for a while, his blood stained lips were moving, but the sounds wouldn't come out. Natsuo wasn't sure if he was trying to talk or if he was just that cold. They were both very light headed, and confused on where they were going. At this point they didn't know, or care; just some place warm. The had been walking for what seemed like hours, but were really just minutes. _Natsuo-chan what's happening? Why is everything so cold? Are you alright? Did this really happen? How and why did it happen? _Youji had so many questions to ask Natsuo, he became consumed in his own thoughts. He could see the darkness start closing in on him, he blink and shuttered for a moment and then went silent. He leaned on Natsuo more than he was, Natsuo blinked. He could feel Youji breathing, but it was faint. Very faint, almost like he wasn't at all. Natsuo gasped. What was happening to them? He felt weak too, he was cold, it wasn't like Youji to pass out. Something terrible must have been wrong with him. He felt like crying, he couldn't handle seeing him like this. Though he had never cried before, what was crying and how did you do it? These emotions were all very new to him. Youji's body went limp and he collapsed in Natsuo's arms, his hand let go of Natsuo's. Natsuo held him close for a second before picking him up to carry him. He held him up as best as he could, it was hard carrying himself let alone another person. Though Youji was small, it was still hard on his weak body. He looked around for a place to set them, and to rest. Nothing. He remember being there before, he had been going in circles the whole time. "Dammit..." He said weakly, and looked over to a small hill when he heard yelling. It was where they had fought Beloved and he was still laying there, only there was a smaller boy kneeling by him. It must have been Loveless, it looked just like a small Seimei. Though that wasn't the first time he'd seen Loveless,he and Youji had tried to suede him, into getting what they wanted: Beloved.Natsuo stared for a second and then felt weak, he got flashed across his eyes. Then everything went pitch black...

* * *

Natsuo eye's opened for a moment, to see a white painted room. This was defiantly not outside. He was laying on a big sheet on the floor. Also he had a white blanket laying on top of him, he looked over to see Youji lying next to him, he gave a weak smile. He was so glad to see him alive. Natsuo gently put a hand on Youji's cheek, he was warm again. Then he noticed that there hands were still really bad looking, Youji's beautiful hands became a blackish color, he had gotten frostbite. Natsuo did also. He was shocked when he saw his own hands. Where were they? They had never been here before. Natsuo looked down to see Youji was half-naked. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Natsuo looked at Youji's small chest, too see that his nipples were hard, he must have still been cold. Natsuo laid his head on Youji's chest. He was back to normal, for body temperature anyways. Though his face was still dark and gloomy, he wasn't wearing a smile or anything. He had a pained expression on his face. _He might have been happier dead. _Natsuo thought, then shook his head the best he could. No, Youji didn't want to die, or did he? Natsuo gently stroked Youji's hair, he was still worried about him. There wasn't a thing in the world that would make him leave Youji's side. He lifted his head to rest on his shoulder, gently reaching up and pressing his lips against Youji's cheek. 

"I love you, Youji-chan." Natsuo whispered, so quietly that he couldn't hardly hear himself. He did love him, but why was it so hard to say? He felt nervous, Youji wasn't even conscious, but he still couldn't say it. He kissed his cheek one last time and rested his head back on the silk pillow. Natsuo heard the door handle move, and someone walked into the room, but he couldn't see very well still. His vision was still not very good from the night before. As the approaching figure came closer, he saw the outline of a man. It was Beloved. In shock Natsuo sat up quickly and pointed his frostbit finger at him. "What are you doing here!" He asked in partial shock and angry. Beloved blinked.

"This is my home.." He said quietly, putting his hand on Natsuo's forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Natsuo snapped, pushing his hand away. "What do you want? How did we get here!" He said putting his arm in front of Youji, to protect him. Again Soubi blinked. He sure was touchy this morning, not the boy he had say last night before they fought.

"I was just making sure that you were alright, you had a fever last night." Soubi said taking his hand and looking at the black spots on it.

"Well don't! I never said you could touch me, or Youji-chan. Stop it!" Natsuo whinnied trying to pull his hand away from Soubi's tight grip. Soubi let the disobedient boy go and gave a sigh. "Why do you care anyways!"

"I wasn't going to leave you two there to die, that would be cruel and inhuman." Soubi said narrowing his eyes. Natsuo smirked.

"We would have let you die, and then laughed at your lifeless body." Natsuo said still smirking. Soubi narrowed his eyes a little more.

"I bet you would have." He stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Hey! Wait! What do I do? How do I help Youji-chan!" Natsuo said weakly standing up and running over to him, gripping his shirt, tripping a little over the rug.

"Don't do anything, let him wake up on his own, then you should bandage up those hands of yours. They look awful." He kept walking, pulling away from Natsuo. "I'll make breakfast." Natsuo started at the older man for a second then his ears dropped, and he went back into the room with Youji.

"Please wake up soon, Youji-chan." Natsuo said staring at the boy's face, wishing that he could see his beautiful eyes again. He gently cupped his cheek. Youji's facial expression had changed. His eyes looked more relaxed, gentle. Natsuo looked at him, waiting for him just to wake up and hug him tightly, and tell him how glad he is that he's okay. He didn't though, he just slept. Natsuo occasional put his head on his chest to make sure his heart was still beating. Sometimes Youji would mutter something, but it was faint and Natsuo really couldn't hear or understand what he was saying. Natsuo had laid his head on Youji's frostbit hands, he was falling asleep again. Though he really didn't trust Soubi. Not with his Youji anyways, he could do what ever he wanted with him, but not Youji. He wasn't aloud to lay a finger on him, ever. Or Natsuo would cut it off. Though he was sure that Loveless would like them even less.

"Ah...Breakfast is ready." Soubi said walking in with a plate of pancakes in hand and forks and knives in the other. He saw that both boys were sleeping, he smiled and brushed the hair out of Youji's eyes, and made sure he didn't have a fever again. He thought it would be best not to wake them, as Natsuo's crabbiness told him that he wouldn't wake him up. He sat the pancakes down on the nightstand next to the lamp, just in case they woke up and wanted something. Soubi was busy and had to go get Ritsuka soon, plus he didn't really want to be around when Kio came home to find the two boy's who had stabbed him the night before. He looked at his bandaged hand and gave a sigh, it had hurt so bad. How did these two innocent looking young boys do something like this? He couldn't understand it. As soon as he walked out and shut the door trying to be quiet, but not doing a good job at it. Youji's small eyes opened a little, he blinked not really knowing where he was. He felt Natsuo's head on his hand and looked down at him with a weak smile. He gently rubbed his head, messing up his hair a little. Natsuo felt this touch, thinking it was Soubi he grabbed it and dug his nails into the skin hoping to get a reaction. When he didn't he looked up too see it was Youji, he instantly stopped and took the boy's hand kissing the part where he had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Youji-chan..." He said kissing it again, then rubbing the spot gently.

"I-it's alirght...Natsuo-chan.." Youji's voice was weak and quiet. This fight had taken a lot out of him. He felt Natsuo's small butterfly kisses on his hand. The places where he pushed his lips down it felt warm. Youji noticed his hand and gave a small gasp.

"Youji-chan? What's wrong?"

"No-othing..."

"Please tell me." Natsuo was going to do anything to get it out of him. He gently sucked on the skin of his hand, making Youji blush.

"It's just...my hand.."

"Oh, yeah. We should fix that up shouldn't we? Can you stand? Or should I carry you?" Natsuo said kissing his cheek.

"I'll try to stand..." Youji said trying to get up on his feet and after a few moments was successful. Natsuo gripped his shoulder so he wouldn't fall or anything. He wrapped his arms around Youji and slowly began to walk to the bathroom, where Soubi had said to get medicine and such. He pulled out a few bandages,some rubbing alcohol, cotton puffs, and turned on the foist to let his hand's defrost. First he dipped the cotton puff into the rubbing alcohol, getting some on it and gently rubbing it on Youji's face were there were a few small cuts. Youji shut his eyes, he didn't like the texture of the cotton puff, it made him wince.

"It's okay, it will be over in a second. We can't have your cuts getting infected or anything." Natsuo said putting a finger to Youji's lips. He nodded. After his cuts had been mended, he stuck Youji's hands into the very hot water. It was steaming. Being sensitive to heat, Youji gave a cry as Natsuo held his hand down in the water. Natsuo closed his eyes tightly, he also had a little frostbite but it didn't hurt it was just hot on his hands and Youji's cries were making it worse. Youji breathed in and out, trying to get him self used to the hot water, but it wasn't helping. As soon as Natsuo pulled there hands out, Youji's hand was beat red. It shook in Natsuo's hands. Natsuo quickly started bandaging it up. He was finally done. He kissed Youji's lips and smiled at him. "All done, are you okay? I'm sorry if I burnt your hand."

"No it's..okay,it didn't really hurt..." He wrapped his arms around Natsuo's neck, giving him another kiss as a thank you.

"Hmm...didn't you say that we would continue later?" Natsuo asked referring to before the battle with Beloved. Youji gave a small smirk, he wasn't really in any shape to be kissing his lover, but if that's what Natsuo wanted then he would do it.

"Ah, yes I do believe i said that."

"Heh, now where were we?"

"I think we were here." He backed up onto the bathroom wall, and pulled Natsuo on top of him, so that he was leaning on him. Natsuo pressed their lips together. Nipping at Youji's bottom lip, wanting an access for his tongue. He manged to get an opening, and slide his tongue in. He gently massaged their tongues together, making Youji moan a little. Natsuo tickled his neck, making him shiver. He liked seeing Youji having pleasure. Youji slowly began sliding down the wall, his knees were getting weak. As soon as they were close to the ground, Natsuo pressed his knee in Youji's crouch. He moaned, and starting rubbing Natsuo's nipples. Youji didn't want to feel like the women in the relationship, he wanted to make Natsuo feel pressure also. Though Natsuo was already feeling it, he loved hearing Youji's cute moan. Natsuo had moved down to Youji's neck, breathing softly on his skin and sucking on it hard. He had made a few marks on his skin. Natsuo moaned as Youji pinched his nipples. He was making Youji moan also, from him kissing and sucking on his neck. They heard Soubi and Ritsuka walk into the door together, they were talking loudly and laughing about something. Youji and Natsuo both opened their eyes and blinking.

"Shit..." Natsuo said rolling his eyes. "Damn them."

"It's alright...I mean we couldn't have gone much farther anyways."

"Whys that?"

"I'm still feeling weak, I was just going to ask you to stop, but I was enjoying it to much."

"Oh, well you could have said something." Natsuo laughed.

"Like I said, I was having fun."

"Come on, let's go welcome our guests."

"Okay." Youji said taking Natsuo's hand and swinging it back and forth. They walked out of the bathroom, neither of them were wearing shirts and there were still marks on Youji's neck area. It was obvious that they had been doing something with each other. Soubi, being the pervert that he was caught on right away. He gave them a weird look. Ritsuka blinked and gasped seeing them again.

"Hello, Ritsuka-kun." They both said putting on their fakest smiles. Ritsuka turned and looked up at Soubi with surprise. _What are they doing here? _He thought.

"It's alright Ritsuka-kun, their our guests." Soubi said fixing his glasses. Ritsuka looked at Soubi's bandaged hand and gave a sigh. He wasn't very happy to see them, not after what they had done to his Soubi...What was he thinking? His _Soubi_ it wasn't like he owned him or anything. He had been feeling oddly close to Soubi lately. It was almost like he had a crush on him. Ritsuka shook his head at the thought. Youji and Natsuo stared at him waiting for him to say hello, but he never did and walked right past him.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Natsuo whispered to Youji. Youji shurged.

"What's wrong with him?" Youji asked Soubi pointing at Ritsuka. Ritsuka heard them talking about him and turned to them to give them a glare. Soubi blinked at Ritsuka who was bent down looking through the cabinets. Youji grabbed Natsuo's arm and walked over to Ritsuka. "What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have issues, tell me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"What's your problem?"

"Don't turn the question on me."

"I just did."

"You really do have issues."

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Admitting it is the first step Ritsuka-kun."

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not? I thought we were friends?"

"Were not friends! We were never friends!"

"Oh yes we are. Ever since I kissed you."

"What! Shut up!" Ritsuka was blushing now and looked over at Soubi to see his reaction to this. Soubi looked at Ritsuka, seeming a little hurt but not showing it to him.

"What's the matter don't want your _Lover _to find out you were cheating?"

"I said shut up!"

"I don't want to."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Go ahead."

"Your an ass."

"Oh I know, doesn't it just make you angry?"

That's enough." Soubi said pushing Youji away from Ritsuka. "Stop fighting you two." He gently held Ritsuka arm.

"Soubi..."

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know...it wasn't a real kiss."

"Oh."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you Ritsuka-kun." Soubi said gently kissing him. Ritsuka blushed like crazy. Natsuo and Youji laughed.

"Get a room you two!" Natsuo called pointing and laughing. Ritsuka was very embarrassed, but he kissed Soubi back anyways. Soubi broke away after a few seconds. He didn't want to leave an example for the Zero's. Even though he had seen the marks on Youji that had clearly been made by a mouth.

"Go away you two." Ritsuka said blushing.

"What ever you say, Ritsuka-chan." Youji giggled walking into the bedroom, they didn't really seem to care that they were living with Soubi now. As long as he didn't do anything to them or make them mad, everything would be fine. Or so they thought...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY! I'm finally done with Chapter 3.I'll try to get done with Chapter 4 before my spring break! Which is next Wednesday. Thank you all my readers! I really appreciate this support! _

_LilHam aka Haylee._


End file.
